motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Jurassic Park
''Jurassic Park '' is a 1993 American science fiction adventure film directed by Steven Spielberg and based on the 1990 novel of the same name by Michael Crichton. The film was produced by Amblin Entertainment and distributed Universal Pictures. The film was released on June 11, 1993 and was re-released in 3D on April 5, 2013. It was followed by four sequels, The Lost World: Jurassic Park ''on May 23, 1997, ''Jurassic Park III on July 18, 2001, and Jurassic World on June 12, 2015, and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, on June 22, 2018, with an untitled sixth and final film, currently titled Jurassic World 3, scheduled to be released on June 11, 2021. Plot On the island of Isla Nublar, John Hammond has created a theme park called Jurassic Park, which has been populated by cloned dinosaurs. However, while a group of construction workers headed by the park's game warden Robert Muldoon are offloading Velociraptors held in a large container, the alpha-female of the raptors, dubbed the Big One, attempts to escape and in the process, kills Jophery Brown, a construction worker. The death causes concern of the safety of the park, leading Hammond to bring paleontologist Alan Grant and his assistant Ellie Sattler to help endorse the park. The two are joined by chaos theorist Dr. Ian Malcolm and lawyer Donald Genarro. Upon arrival, the group come a cross a Brachiosaurus and a herd of Parasaurolophus. Hammond's grandchildren, Lex and Tim Murphy, accompany the group at the tour of Jurassic Park. During the tour, the park's star attraction, the Tyrannosaurus rex, refuses to reveal herself. Ellie leaves the group to tend to a sick Triceratops, and a tropical storm causes most of the staff to exit the island via ship. However, Hammond's computer expert, Dennis Nedry, is hired by a rival corporation, BioSyn, to steal the dinosaur embryos. Nedry shuts off the park's security systems in order to do so, which shuts off the electric fences. This allows the Tyrannosaurus to break out of its enclosure and attack the group. Gennaro is killed while Ian is injured, but Grant and the children escape. Nedry, however, is killed by a juvenile Dilophosaurus while trying to escape the island. Ellie and Muldoon arrive and rescue Malcolm, but are pursued by the Tyrannosaurus. However, they escape. Grant and the children encounter a herd of Brachiosaurus while sheltered in a tree, but the dinosaurs don't harm them. Hammond's other computer expert, Ray Arnold, is forced to reset the system, but in the process the Velociraptors are released from their enclosure. Arnold is killed attempting to restore power while Muldoon is ambushed by the Big One and killed as well. Ellie, however, succeeds in restoring power to the park. The kids are attacked by the raptors in the dining area, but manage to lock on in the freezer. However, the Big One persists in following the children through the resort complex. Grant meets Ellie and reunites with the children, but are chased inside the control room by the Big One. Lex brings the security systems online, but the Big One nevertheless breaks into the control room. The group flees through the vents and end up in the main atrium, where the Big One and one of her subordinates arrive. As the two raptors corner the group, the Tyrannosaurus breaks into the atrium and kills the raptors, allowing the group to escape. Hammond arrives and meets the group and they exit the island via helicopter, with Grant proclaiming he will not endorse the park, a statement Hammond agrees to. * Gallery Posters Jurassic Park 3D poster.jpg|3-D theatrical re-release poster Videos Jurassic Park - Official Trailer Trivia Category:Films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Thriller films Category:Adventure films Category:Action films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Live-action films Category:Dinosaur films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:1990s films Category:1993 films Category:Children and family films